


Eat Me

by NinPotato



Series: Consumption [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Food Metaphors, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 04, Touch-Starved, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Hannibal has always been gentle, even while hurting him.  Will expects their first kiss to be much the same.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Consumption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this forever so I finally caved and wrote it.

Hannibal's so gentle with Will. The way he wraps his split knuckles, the soft praise he whispers into his ears, the remorseful caress and embrace even as he disembowels him, even as he prepares to eat him. Will expects much the same from him after the fall.

He expects their first kiss to be just as gentle, if not more so. A soft molding of Hannibal's lips to his own. Soft caresses and softer sighs. Quiet praise and heartfelt admissions.

He's taken quite off guard when he attempts to initiate it, only to be pulled back roughly by a hand in his hair. He's surprised again by the dark, hungry look in Hannibal's eyes. There is nothing gentle there.

There is nothing gentle about the way Hannibal slams him into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of him only to steal it from him. There is nothing gentle about the way Hannibal's lips crash against his, the way his hand grips Will's jaw.

These are the teeth and claws of a man starved. Those of a man who's held himself back from the bountiful feast in front of him, picking only scraps and tiny morsels so as not to destroy its beauty.

Only now he's been given permission by the feast itself: I am the prize for your patience. Gorge yourself on me, take all of me into you so that we may be one and the same. I am yours and yours alone.

Eat me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter, I write drabbles like this there @NinPotato1 and on ninpotato.tumblr, including sneak preview of my multichaptered fic.


End file.
